


His time

by ForeverAngst, Grishka_Of_Dane (ForeverAngst)



Series: Borrowed Time [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dark, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAngst/pseuds/ForeverAngst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAngst/pseuds/Grishka_Of_Dane





	His time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A remake with slight revisions of the first original story I made.

It's dark and foggy in the forest that the boy, a young teen with black shaggy hair and eyes that change from blue to green under different light exposures, lithe body with a bit of a hip and slightly lean thighs and legs - he's gasping as he runs from the Thing that scares him through the foggy forest. He looks back constantly and each time his eyes seem to widen more than was possible and he just wants to get away. 

From what? He can't tell, he just needs to keep moving. The fog thickens and the forest somehow seems to grow bigger and bigger, only making him feel even smaller and more of a prey. Sweat clings to his bangs making the strands stick to his forehead, it feels utterly disgusting and he can't stop because his life could end if he did. So he doesn't pay it any attention.

He looks back again but can't see the Thing that chases after him but still goes on running from it. He faces forward and sees darkness ahead and it's too late for him. He's fallen into a dark void. A hole of black engulfs him and he stops breathing when suddenly the scenery has changed. He breathes out when he sees a ceiling. Assuming he is laying down so he looks down onto his body to realize he is naked with a white sheet on him.

Shocked and flustered at this discovery he lifts the sheet to reveal that he is at least wearing white boxers. He sighs in relief and a smile forms on his face for a moment but then begins to panic again. Where is he? How did he get here? Why the hell was he without clothes? This really didn't seem like his room as it seemed sterile and bare of furniture save for the bed and small lamp on a dresser with a glass across the room. 

He's looking around the room as he gets up slowly as to not make any noise to alert the Thing. If he was still dreaming that was. There were only two doors in the room, one in front of him while the other on the far right of the room from him. As he approached the door in front of him, reaching for the knob, it began to turn slowly. Starting him and suddenly his heartbeat was racing once again, he didn't need to wait for the door to open because he felt the Thing's presence before, he just can't remember when, but he knows. He feels it and he needs to back away now and find a way out.

The door knob jiggles as the Thing attempts to open it and when it is unsuccessful - black mist starts to fall through the cracks of the door. The Thing is furious and begins banging on the door harshly, making the young teen wince in fear. He looks around for anything to use as a weapon but to no avail. He heads for the door on the far right, but when he turns the knob and it isn't budging, honestly, at this point he is at his limit and breaks into tears. Wondering if this was really just a dream or was this reality. If it was a reality, he doesn't remember his life from before and his identity. 

 _Something isn't right here._ His brain supplies through his distress. 

He stops turning the knob of the second door once the pounding on the first one recedes. The room is once again silent save for the young boy's booming heart.

He thinks the monster has given up when the door is no longer oozing black mist. The boy's heart is pounding heavily as he tries to reign himself. Breath slowing and becoming steady - thinking he is safe. For now. He's soaked in his sweat, feeling incredibly disgusting. Hoping this to already be over. To be just a dream. He flops down onto the bed unceremoniously. He's probably been running from this Thing for ages, he doesn't remember when it started or why he was being chased after. Why it wanted him - it was like his memory had been wiped clean of his existence from him.

Just when he was beginning to question his situation, both doors rattle and shake as the Thing has come back twice as fiery and determined! He's trapped in this barren room with nothing to defend himself. He stands on his feet and goes in the corner, covering his ears and tightly shuts his eyes like the scared child that he is, whimpering. 

The Thing screams in a ghastly voice of shrieks causing his ears to leak blood. He screams along with the Thing, hoping to block the noise but it only get's louder!

 **"Alpha!"** the Thing screams.

The mirror breaks from the scream and the boy sobs louder as the Thing speaks again.

 **"Omega!"** it screams this time.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE!" yells back the boy, utterly terrified at the Thing's new development. He just wants to be away from here, be safe and just find peace! 'Why him?!' The boy thought to himself.

**"The Beginning..."**

**"And The End..."**

**"It is time!"**

**"It will be done, this time!"** screeches the Thing as the doors are forcefully pushed open to reveal only endless darkness in the form of black mist approaching inside. Cornering its prey.

The boy opens his eyes and screams for his dear life as he backs up more into the corner of the wall, hoping the corner would save him. But it's no use - it's too late as the Thing consumes him at last. Leaving not one inch of the poor boy's flesh to be seen in the Things consumption of its meal. At last, the boy is no more...

And there is only darkness...

 

* * *

 

 

A gasp for air and everything is different this time. Green and blue eyes open to a ceiling with a poster of Iron Man placed. The boy is alive and awake! His breathing erratic as he quickly lifts his body up. He looks down on himself. He's without clothes save for his boxers that are splattered with images of Iron man's logo. Feeling like his panic attack receding, he sits at the edge and takes in the view of the room he is in. There were several posters of Avengers - recent as well as vintage Avengers mostly. Robert Downey seemed to be plastered in almost every inch of wall, surface, and figurines.

Right. He was a fanboy for Marvel's Avengers as well as Robert Downey Jr.'s. Viewing the room - his room this time- helps jog his memory of who he was and where he was. His name was Tal Dane, 17 years old almost 18 by tomorrow's full moon, has four siblings, and his parents are dead. But his oldest siblings are taking care of the younger ones, himself included. 

But most importantly he remembered, that he was a werewolf - a born werewolf. Pure as they come from the oldest of Lycan lineage. As were his siblings as well. An Omega among them alone. Omegas were basically the ones that care and keep peace around their pack. It was said in old myths of Omegas, that both male and female were the ones who reared children but could only be paired with Alphas. 

Finally remembering things, he questioned as to how he could have forgotten all this. Was the nightmare simply a nightmare? Or was there something or someone behind his temporary amnesia? Tal sighed heavily as he cursed inwardly at himself for thinking of something so silly.

A call from downstairs calls to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Tal, I know you're awake. Hurry and get ready for school. Everyone already ate breakfast, you're just gonna have to eat at school or something, " a masculine, deep husky voice says loud, but not loud enough to damage a werewolves hearing.

"Alright, Don. Be out in a minute," Tal practically mumbles under his breathe as he scrambles around for clothes to put on. Once he's got his outfit consisting of a navy blue hooded sweater, black tank top to put under, and some denim pants with his blue classic hitops shoes; he went into his bathroom to splash water on his face and brush his teeth. Finishing up with his hygiene, he picks up his bag off the floor by the door of his bedroom as he makes his way out and downstairs to where his brother, Don and his other older siblings wait for him.

A tall gruff looking man, in blue and white suit shirt and gray slacks with his arms, crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. There are his sister and brother who are twins, Alex and Allen. Both with unimpressed looks on their faces at their younger brother's tardiness. 

Their second eldest, Rachel has already graduated from High School at their small hometown, Centerville. So she has decided to spend her year off just lazing around and partying out every now and then. 

Don, the caretaker, and provider of their orphaned family speaks out, "Everyone got all their stuff ready?"

He doesn't really wait for an answer as he is already heading out the house and to his car. Alex and Allen follow but not without groans of protest and annoyance of the prospect of going to their first day as seniors. Tal just shakes his head breathing out a sigh as he slings his backpack over his shoulder, also making his way out the house. 

Seating himself in the back with his siblings - Alex, scoffing at him when Tal's thigh brushes hers as he scoots in closer to slam the car door shut - he turns his head towards the window as to not look or start a conversation with his annoying twin siblings. His mind wanders to the nightmare he had, his notices his body has been tense for a while now, though there's no harm or danger. It irks him that he is like this because of the nightmare.

 _'Just a dream'_ he told himself. He leans his head back against the seat as the car starts to move, the smooth driving of the eldest brother lulls him to sleep for a bit.

 

* * *

 

 

There are only quick flashes of images of a man. It's not in whole parts that he sees them. Just pieces of a puzzle. Or a memory game. The image of the man seems to have the palest blue eyes that can pierce through anyone's soul to reveal everything hidden in it. Another image of the man's slicked back brunette hair, making him all the more the image of a perfect gentleman. A gruff beard that would seem to scratch just right if brushed against the skin, leaving a slight burn to remind the other of how it felt and what they were doing to result in that. Then the man's lips were just the deal breaker as he had a rounded cupid's bow and a proportionately average lip shape that still came off as plump. But just as Tal was nearly able to connect everything, he was rudely awoken with a shake from his quite disgusted enough sister. 

"Ew, Tal! Keep it in your pants, we're at school so wake up and get your boner down already," she remarked once she finally got him to wake up.

He groaned in embarrassment as he rubbed his eyes and sat up to collect his things, as well as fix his pants. Stepping out the car and ready to head to class - Tal is stopped by Don. 

"Hey, Tal." 

He turns to his brother who shows a look of concern, " Yeah, Don?" he replies unsure of what his brother is going to say.

"You okay?" He asks. "You seem pretty out of it since you woke up and well, while you were sleeping too. Your heart rate was pretty quick a couple of times but calmed down after a bit. Want to talk about anything? Cuz' I'm always here for you Tal, all of you."

Tal bites his lip considering on telling his Alpha brother about his nightmare but decides against it.

"Nah. I'm okay, Don." he replies coolly telling a half truth.

Don nods slowly before he says his goodbyes to his youngest brother and drive off. Tal doesn't stay long enough to see his brother drive off and makes his way into the school with the other students just arriving. After getting his schedule, he heads over to the first class he has which is history, unfortunately.

Kids are still pouring inside their prospective classrooms finding their seats as wells as trying to sit next to their friends from last year or over the summer. Tal keeps to himself as he is basically an outcast for what he is, as well as who he is. The world knows of supernatural beings and humans and supernatural are still learning to coexist. Tal's pack basically owns the town as it's the pack's territory for many generations.

The students stay away in case Don, who is head Alpha currently, decides to cause their lives hell if anything is done to Tal, no matter how innocent. Tal doesn't mind it and just sets up his desk - readying his books for class.

Just as the bell rings and the classroom seats filled save for one seat, the history teacher enters the room.

"Goodmorning class, welcome to another year of High School and is a step closer to senior year. Before we begin, I just want to announce that we'll be getting a transfer student. Hopefully for a full two years left for them. Be nice!" the plain looking history teacher announces.

"Come in!" he yells at the door with a gesture to come in.

The door opens and revealed is a blonde haired boy with soft green eyes, his hair in wavy curls that ends by his ears, small pointed nose for that soft oval shape of the face, and lips that are plump with a rosy tint and a small hint of cupids bow visible. 

Tal's nose crinkles in discuss at the rush of pheromones from the females in the room already melting at the sight of a handsome boy that is the transfer student. 

The teacher clears his throat, snapping all the girls' attention before saying, "Everyone, this is Luc Davis a junior with most of everyone here, so his classes will be shared with most of you. You can sit by the student in the front near the window, his name is Tal. He'll most likely be able to help you get you settled on your subjects."

The transfer student, Luc, snaps his eyes to Tal's direction as he makes his way to the seat next to him. Setting his bag down near him, Luc then turns to Tal with a friendly smile plastered on his face and a hand reached out to Tal for a handshake.

"Hey, I'm Luc. Hope we can be friends for the rest of the two years here." the boy says with a smile. 

Tal slightly uncomfortable in the other boy's presence takes the boy's hand firmly shaking it, "I'm Tal," he introduces curtly as he attempts to slip his hand away. He turns straight away and takes his attention to the teacher. His body even tenser than before as he's being watched carefully by the transfer student. He is already wishing for the school day to end unaware of the doom already upon him and his loved ones.

 


End file.
